Akuya Onizaki
Akuya Onizaki (鬼崎アクヤ Akuya Onizaki) is minor antagonist in Beyblade: Shogun Steel. His Beyblade is Archer Gargoyle SA165WSF. Physical Appearance Personality and Characteristics Akuya shares a very similar persona to the Legendary Blader, Kyoya Tategami prior to befriending the No. 1 Blader, Gingka Hagane. Akuya is eccentric, intimidating and known for usually bearing a vicious smirk and laughing manically, even so that he taunted Zyro with various insults. Akuya can usually be seen with his gang, a group of HWS Bey-wielding Bladers very similar to their leader in personality. Beyblades Archer Gargoyle SA165WSF: Akuya's Beyblade. Gear Akuya uses a black Zero-G Launcher Grip with a gold Zero-G Compact Launcher containing black prongs and a green ripcord. Plot Beyblade: Shogun Steel Carefully watching Zyro Kurogane's consecutive wins out of every Bey Park Blader, Akuya Onizaki and his gang appeared out of the shadows to confront Zyro. Manically laughing at Zyro, he challenged Zyro to a Beybattle, just to find out how powerful Zyro really is. He later pushed Zyro and announced to the audience that Zyro will officially lose this battle at the hands of Akuya, himself. He kept taunting Zyro, to the point where his attitude intensely freighted the crowed with Maru defending Zyro. After launching their Beyblades, Akuya surprised Zyro when his comrades joined in to help Akuya claim the victor of this fight. Akuya's Archer Gargoyle SA165WSF faced off with Zyro's Samurai Ifrit W145CF while the Beys of Akuya's gang circled around them. They would constantly smack Ifrit, giving the Blader of Fire a difficult time. Gargole continued their motives into a sleep-out with Ifrit which caused Ifraid to be thrown back in the air. There, after obtaining tips and confidence from Maru, he got his grip on his Bey and Ifrit became even much more powerful, delivering KO's to every other Bey until it and Gargole were left, much to Akuya's shock. Zyro then decided it was time to end it and used a Special move, Burning Upper which engulfed not only it, but also the Stadium in flames. Not able to do anything, Akuya saw Gargoyle be struck out of the Stadium and to much dismay, unable to put his money where his mouth was. Akuya appears once again at the Bey Park Stadium Dome to make the place reserved for him and his gang. He declares that if anybody has a problem with it, they would have to deal with him. With no was of standing up to him, the other Bladers backed off. Yoshiro also appears, unaware of who invited him. After hearing about him causing chaos in the city and destroying other people's Beys, Akuya makes a suggestion and offers him to join his group to take down Zyro. Yoshio quickly rejects the offer and insults him calling him worthless. This outrages him as they both prepare for a Beybattle. At the beginning of the battle, Akuya is surprised that his Gargoyle isn't causing any damage towards Golem. He asks for his gang members to assist him in battle. They launched their Beys in the stadium and attacks Golem which was also pointless. They became overconfident but their plan backfires as Yoshio easily defeats them. Akuya was too late to notice Golem being a defense type and unable to evade it's attack and get out of harm's way. Golem collides into a member's Bey and uses that to his advantage by pushing Gargoyle into the stadium wall trapping it and stops it from spinning. Showing no mercy, he knocks the Bey out of the stadium. Akuya rushes to pick up his Gargoyle and hopes of getting revenge again. Special Moves * Death Chain Sword * Death Chain Burst Beybattles Gallery Appearances * The Pitch Black Dragon * The Gargole's Trap Trivia *Oni (鬼) is Japanese for "demon", reflecting on Akuya's eccentric and intimidating personality. If his last name is translated fully, it would be mean "demon peninsula". *Akuya shares many traits with the Legendary Blader, Aguma. **Both have spiky hair of the same style. **Both have thick bushy eyebrows. **Both have the color purple incorporated into their attire. **Both of them are muscular. **Both have large brown scarves. **So far, Akuya has never won a battle, even with a help of his gang members. ***Only once he battled fair and square without the help of his gang. *He shares many traits with Busujima as well. **They have the same hair, eye and skin color. **Also they both battle unfair with the help from a gang. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Characters Category:Villains Category:Recurring Characters